Rochelle Goyle's Haunted - Student Spirits diary
Cover Do not think you can read my diary without me seeing you! 23 Avril I was tres late for Home Ick today. Mrs Kindergrubber was not pleased of course, but happily today's lession was on making creepsants. I have been making creepsants to die for since I was a mere enfant, so she did not have to repeat the lesson, and I was able to help my classmonsters take theirs. Clawdeen was especially proud of her batch, since they were perfectly crescent moon shaped. While we were taking a break and eating our creations with clawscary jam, Robecca, who is often late herself, asked me, "Ça va? Is everything okay?" "Oui, ça va." I answered her. I explained I had been late because I was watching Lagoona swim in the pool and had been lost in my dayscreams. Oh, how I long to swim as well as she does, or swim at all. Everyone knows that I am dead weight in the water - I sink like a tombstone, and there is nothing to be done for that. I shall swim only in my imagination. I was filled with melancholy to think it. But then my iCoffin growled, and all sadness swam away - it was a text from Garrott, and I am die-lighted to know he is thinking of me. 5 Mai I am officially the most fashionable Safety Monster ever to protect the halls of Monster High. Garrott designed a sash for me to wear while on duty. It is tres shriek. It is made from the finest tarantula silk and reads 'To Protect and To Serve'. Garrott is so sweet, it's scary. I do miss him terror-ibly, but at least we get to stay in touch on the interwebs. And he sends me the most fangtastic gifts, does he not? I must write him a merci most immediate! 8 Mai Draculaura appears to be distracted today. I was stationed in the Creepateria, observing the comings and ghoulings, when I noticed that her facade is tres scary. I was about to go ask her if she needed my protection when there was a loud commotion. Neighthan came galloping in a little too fast, and he skidded across the floor right into Deuce, whose sunglasses fell off. Unfeartunately, Deuce had been conversing with Jackson and Cleo at the time, and they both turned into stone. It doesn't last long, and Jackson never minds rocking out - when he can remember it - but Cleo acted as though she was entombed for an eternity. Poor Neighthan was whinnying in embarrassment, and Deuce was mortalfied, but I assured them being stone isn't as grotesque as it seems, especially when it wears off before the next class bell rings. By the time Jackson and Cleo were un-stone-ified, Draculaura had flown off. I guess I'll have to question her later. 11 Mai Several times today I observed Draculaura acting batty. Once when she was walking down the hall alone - she didn't know I was perched at the top of the stairs - I saw her jump and almost trip as she rounded a corner. I ran down to help her, but she just laughed away my concern, saying she was just being clumsy. Another time we were in the ghoul's locker room and she glanced in the direction of the mirror above the sinks, when suddenly she gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth. I looked in the mirror but saw nothing, her reflection as absent as ever. I attempted to engage her in conversation, but she said she was late for study howl and ran out. It was only later that I remembered we shared the same study howl and it was not that period. 14 Mai Were-fleas! Can you imagine?! It's ghastly! For Clawdeen, and Clawd. Clawdeen denies that the werewolves have fallen prey to were-fleas, but I read all about it in the Ghost Post. I must warn Garrott when I video chat with him later, n'est-ce pas? It's only a matter of time before the werewolves in Scaris are also stricken. Oh, I do hope the were-fleas don't cause Clawdeen's clawsome hair to have dead-ends. 15 Mai I adore fanging out with Ghoulia! She is the smartest and funniest beastie a ghoul can have. I shall never suffer ennui with her because she is never boring. Since I admire her brains, I asked if she had noticed Draculaura acting un-Draculaura like. She told me something positively frightful! She said she believes Draculaura is being haunted! I asked her how this could be! I have heard old wolves tales of a 'Dame Rouge' who once haunted monsters in Scaris, but I never believed it to be so. And yes Ghoulia, like me, has seen Draculaura jump as though she has seen a ghost. But of course, her complexion has been pale for centuries. Ghoulia groaned that she has seen doors open for Draculaura when there was no one there to open them! This image was so chilling, I looked at my arm to see if I had gravebumps. But of course, I am as rough and stony to the touch as ever. However, I vow to keep a closer watch on Draculaura. Je suis worried. 19 Mai Ç'ese true! Draculaura confirmed that she is being haunted! All of us ghouls were having lunch, and spooky things kept happening to Draculaura while we watched. We went to talk to Spectra about it, but she refused to believe it. She said that haunting was against the rules, but refused to explain further. She was acting tres beast-zarre and floated away. We're going to follow her... 20 Mai Oh mon ghoul! So much has happened, and I don't have much time to write about it, so for now I must make a long story precise. I could not wait to write about the most amazing part! I was weightless! Twyla used boogey sand to turn us ghouls into ghosts - that's the part I don't have time to write about now - and I floated to the ceiling of her father's library. It was fangtastique! That must be what swimming feels like. But of course, I hope if I ever were to swim, I'd have much more control that I did when I was levitating. I kept drifting into walls... and then through them! But now I must run.. I mean, float, tout suite. My ghoulfriends and I are going to get our ghost on and go to a mysterious school to save Spectra! Maybe there we can discover who is haunting Draculaura! Category:Doll diaries Category:Rochelle Goyle logs